Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image apparatus and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional image apparatus and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the demand from users on the display quality of display devices (such as image resolution, color saturation, etc.) is higher and higher. However, in addition to image high resolution and high color saturation, in order to satisfy the requirement of viewing real images by users, the three-dimensional image display is also developed. In addition, both the three-dimensional image scanning technology and the three-dimensional display technology count as a vital issue of the current 3D (three-dimensional) printing technology, which is configured to scan objects to be printed, produce an appropriate three-dimensional image data as the image source for 3D printing, and print out a 3D model of a physical object from the three-dimensional image data assisted by a computer and a printer. Therefore, the technology of scanning an object and producing a three-dimensional image is the key for printing an accurate 3D model.
The traditional three-dimensional image-capturing technology requires a more complex procedure and has expensive cost. The common way of current three-dimensional image shooting method is based on a stereo camera with dual lens where the shooting parameters of the two lenses are adjusted to be consistent so as to obtain three-dimensional images with good imaging effect. However, such architecture based on a stereo camera must use two sets of lenses and sensors, in which the precision is easier to be affect by ambient light, and the software cost is higher. Another shooting method is to use a single-lens camera, where the shooting is accomplished by panning the camera. The significant problem of the second method rests in the stability. When the horizontal panning amount is inaccurate by the control of the user, it likely has an overlarge or a too small parallax to further affect the imaging effect of a three-dimensional image.
Taiwan Patent No. I358525 instructs a method of measuring a surface topography of an object by means of stripe reflection; Taiwan Patent No. I358606 instructs three-dimensional surrounding-field scanning device and a method thereof; Taiwan Patent No. I371699 instructs a method of quickly measuring three dimensional size of a foot through the image of the foot and an apparatus thereof; Taiwan Patent No. I372554 instructs a method detecting image displacements; Taiwan Patent No. M395155 instructs a dynamic object-image sampling device; Taiwan Patent No. 580556 instructs a method of measuring the 3D surface topography of an object and a system thereof; Taiwan Patent No. I271986 instructs accessories of a portable electronic product; Taiwan Patent No. M424513 instructs a micro projection device of a portable communication device; Taiwan Patent No. M436176 instructs a micro projection device for connecting a portable device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,073 instructs a Ronchi testing method of an aspheric surface through phase-modulation way; U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,972 instructs a method of measuring a surface contour and a device thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,394 instructs a device of obtaining a 3D surface contour and a method thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,554 instructs a 3D scanner and a method of measuring the height and the angle of manufactured parts; U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,899 instructs a solder paste inspection system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,550 instructs a system of adjusting and detecting parts and a method thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 7,742,633 instructs a device of quickly measuring three dimensional size of a foot by using a plurality of images and a method thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,234 instructs a co-focusing surface measuring device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,732 instructs a miniature 3D contour scanner; U.S. Published Application No. 20110292347 instructs a 3D interaction of a mobile device; U.S. Pat. No. 8,416,240 instructs that determining a 3D model information from stored images.